


Aspirations6-Happy Birthday

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-15
Updated: 2003-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: The crew prepares for River's 18th birthday





	Aspirations6-Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Aspirations6-Happy Birthday

## Aspirations6-Happy Birthday

### by deementedb

Aspirations6-Happy Birthday 

Pairing River/Jayne, Mal/Inara, Zoe/Wash Kaylee/Simon Rating R not really sure some swearing, some sexual situations Feedback: Yes please deementedb@aol.com Archive: fine with me.   
Disclaimers: Characters are not mine, just moving them around to my liking Spoilers: all episodes aired  
Notes: The crew celebrates their good fortune and gears up for River's Birthday. 

Breakfast had the crew talking again about landing on Barland, When the dishes had been cleared and put away without Mal showing up, Zoe asked if anyone had seen him that morning. River was about to answer when a small shake of Jayne's head stopped her. 

Kaylee added, "Inara didn't make it for breakfast neither" 

Zoe went to check Mal's bunk; she came back and shook her head to indicate he wasn't there. Jayne and River smiled at each other knowingly. The others looked at each other, silently wondering. Kaylee finally said, "You think, oh that would be so shiny" 

Jayne cleared his throat to get their attention "I got a proposition" 

Zoe fixed him with a warning look "Jayne..." 

"I mean with Mal's permission of coarse, don't see how he can say no." Jayne backtracked 

Just then Mal and Inara came into the mess looking happy "Can't say no to what? Mal asked as he sat down. Inara began making tea. 

Jayne continued." Well we thought the tickets would be getting cashed in today" 

Zoe interrupted Jayne to tell Mal exactly how much the remaining tickets were worth, and how much cash they had. Mal whistled appreciatively 

Jayne went on. "Thought we should celebrate our good fortune, besides the amount Zoe reported, the first bets winnin's went to me and Wash for frontin the money, hope no one minds since I plan on spending a big chunk of those winnin's for our celebration." He pulled a stack of bills from his pocket sliding it over to Zoe. 

"Thought you, Kaylee and River could buy yer selves some new dresses, maybe get that slinky dress yer husband wants for you" Jayne winked at Wash, who looked at Jayne then his wife saying "One word, slinky" 

Kaylee was excited "Thank you Jayne, Can we Captain?" 

Mal smiled at Inara as she placed tea in front of him. "Don't wanna be the spoilsport, now would I?" He said as he took Inara's hand and kissed it. 

Inara offered, "I know all the best places, I could show you around" 

Zoe thumbed through the stack of money "This is too much Jayne, even with the prices on Barland..." 

Jayne explained. "River's clothes are all hand me downs, should have some of her own" 

River stood placing a kiss on Jayne's cheek. Jayne went on "I think Inara can tell me which restaurant has take-out." He pulled another stack of money from his pocket "Tonight we feast!" 

Zoe added looking at Kaylee "Probably best to not all be in public together" Kaylee was a little disappointed till River added. "We can dance in the cargo bay in our new dresses" 

Kaylee agreed that would be nice. They made plans. The women would take Inara's shuttle from the Barland dock to shop for clothes, Jayne, Mal, and Wash would take the other shuttle. Jayne would consult with Inara and take orders from the crew for dinner, while Wash and Mal went to cash in the rest of the winning tickets. They would leave Simon and Book on Serenity. 

Jayne signaled to Inara, she took him to her shuttle to give him suggestions and directions to restaurants. 

"Everything work out alright?" Jayne asked. 

Inara smiled sweetly at him, she crooked her finer and he bent to her, she kissed his cheek "Thank you Jayne, I owe you." 

Jayne was a little flustered. "How bout you steer me to a restaurant near a jewelers" 

Inara's eyebrows rose in question  
"Just a pre-birthday present, she is the reason all this is happening." He clarified 

Inara smiled "Did you know she inspired me? Mal told me how she asked permission to court you, and then made it happen. I thought, this girl knew what she wanted, took steps to get it, not thinking she may fail, I shouldn't hesitate." 

Jayne was grinning, "She is definitely a go-getter, glad things worked out for ya." 

The women left before noon, as soon as they all were in Inara's shuttle Kaylee and Zoe started with the questioning. 

"So Nara, you and the Captain?" Kaylee said teasingly 

Inara beamed "It's a start hopefully." 

Zoe stated matter of factly "Bout time, was ready to drug the man, tie him up for your next birthday" 

Kaylee laughed, a little shocked at the image Inara smiled at the thought. 

River said, "That works, but it's not as easy as you'd think." Inara's eyes grew wide "You didn't?" 

Zoe and Kaylee nodded.  
"He needed a push." River said nonchalantly 

Inara changed the subject to clothes  
" I know a place that has several shops, many styles, we should be able to find everything there. Jayne was so generous." 

River agreed, "He really is."  
They soon arrived at their destination and excitedly went to find their dresses. 

Jayne had put his suit on, taking digs from Mal and Wash who had also put on their best clothes. He explained that the suit made him blend in. They dropped him off near a busy street, Jayne told them he had shopping to do before going to the restaurant, they set a time and place to pick him up before heading to the racetrack. 

Back on Serenity Simon decided to make the cargo bay look nice for the after dinner dancing, he recruited Book and the two began searching for things to make the cargo bay look nicer. 

Inara sat on a velvet chair outside of the dressing rooms where Zoe and Kaylee were trying on a series of dresses. River was still searching through racks looking for something to try on. The fifth dress Zoe tried on she shone in, it was a bronze sheath with thin purple straps, it clung to her in all the right places complimenting her skin tone, and it was slit to mid thigh on one side. 

"This is it, isn't it?" She asked Inara as she stared at herself in a mirror. 

"You look gorgeous, Wash will be speechless" Inara agreed. 

Zoe turned this way and that checking out all angles "Wash speechless? That would be worth it even if he never lets me take it off." 

They went to three more shops before River chose a strapless velvet dress in a dusty rose color, Kaylee finally found a dress when both Inara and Zoe raved over a silk mid length dress pearl colored with bamboo and leave print on it. They went to a more casual shop to pick up everyday clothes for River. When River refused to shop anymore and they still had some of Jayne's money left over, Kaylee talked them into stopping for a drink, to celebrate their new purchases. 

An hour later River and Inara had shared a bottle of wine and ordered another, while Zoe and Kaylee were on their forth round of exotic mixed drinks with little paper umbrellas in them. They were all giggling, laughing over the things the men on Serenity did. They talked about the upcoming evening, how they would do their hair, how nice it was that they all had someone. 

Kaylee was just past tipsy, she sighed "Can't wait for Simon to see me in my new dress, I can just see us dancin slow in the cargo bay. I never thought I'd get his arms around me." 

Inara patted her hand "It was just a matter of time Mei-Mei, how long could he possibly resist?" 

Kaylee smiled "I wasn't gonna give up, but it seemed like a real long time, glad I hung in there." 

"Really? Do tell." Zoe urged teasingly 

Kaylee looked between Zoe and Inara "I will if Nara will. Always wondered bout the Captain." 

"Kaylee!" Inara scolded. 

Kaylee smiled at her "Well, it's just us girls an I mean he's so strong, gruff at times but I know he's really a good man, nice. Just wonderin is all." 

Inara looked to see Zoe smiling. "Let's just say my imagination didn't do him justice." 

Kaylee squealed, "Now I'm surprised. I woulda thought with all yer experience you could just tell." 

Inara laughed "Are you surprised? Zoe." 

Zoe laughed and shook her head "Nothing about Mal surprises me much, and No, in case you're wonderin, it was never like that between us." 

Inara sighed "Am I that transparent?" 

"Don't let the wonderin bother you like it did Wash, only cause trouble from something that never happened." Zoe said seriously 

"Thank you Zoe for easing my mind, I know it's none of my business what happened in Your and Mal's past." Inara said, clearly relieved. Inara slipped from her seat to go and give Zoe a hug, which Zoe allowed. Zoe felt River's eye's boring into her knowingly. 

"Aww, that's so shiny" Kaylee said as she too got up to hug the two women. 

Jayne had found the restaurant Inara has suggested. He ordered a variety of main dishes, appetizers, side dishes and desserts to be picked up later. He searched the local jewelry stores looking for a present for River, He didn't know exactly what he was looking for, but he explains that it is for a young woman. He was shown dozens of earrings, bracelets, necklaces and rings; he was about to give up when he saw it. He had the jeweler wrap it up and went to pick up the wine and food with just enough time to meet Mal and Wash. 

The women returned to Serenity first, when no one emerged from Inara's shuttle, Simon contacted them on the commline. 

He told Book "They aren't coming out, they are preparing for dinner" Book suggested they finish in the cargo bay and set the table. 

The second shuttle returned about an hour later, a jubilant Wash and Mal came out, Mal carrying a bag of cash and a bottle of wine. Jayne and Wash carried boxes of food. Simon and Book greeted them, Simon was staring at Jayne, 

"You got something to say Doc?" Jayne said a little annoyed by the staring. 

"I can't get over that suit. You wear it well." Simon said sincerely 

Jayne was a little surprised and pleased by Simon's attitude "Well, stop gawkin, there's plenty more to carry in there." 

Everything was brought to the mess.  
"Jayne do you think you overdid it?" Book asked as the table was filled with food boxes that maintained the heat of the food inside. 

"Where are our dates?" Wash asked. 

As if on cue, the women entered the mess, Wash hurried over to Zoe exclaiming "My goddess, you are perfection." Zoe rolled her eyes but smiled as she took his arm as he led her to her seat. 

River sauntered up to Jayne, her hair had been put up and her lips matched the red in her dress. Jayne ran his hand alone her bare shoulder, their eyes locked; he bent and placed a kiss on her cheek. He whispered to her "I can't believe how lucky I am, I can't believe you're mine." 

Simon told Kaylee how lovely she looked and escorted her to her seat. Inara joined Mal as he watched the couples seating, his smile lit up his whole face when he saw her. "Ravishing as ever, you do good work." He commented on the other ladies appearances. 

Compliments were plentiful as they sat around the table; Book opened and served wine to everyone. Jayne and River passed out the gourmet meals, as River moved around the table Simon stopped her. "Mei-Mei, you look wonderful, so grown up" She smiled and thanked him. 

When all were served, Mal stood. "A toast, to our recent prosperity" River raised her glass "To forgiving." 

Book joined in "Family" 

Inara took a turn "Chances taken" 

Wash "Slinky dresses" 

Kaylee "Fantasies come true" 

Simon "Home" 

Zoe "Love" 

Jayne finished with his toast "To trust" 

The table was filled with stories of their day, the women trying to describe all they saw, thanking Jayne for their new dresses, Wash and Mal told of trying to look inconspicuous with all the money they had to carry, there were more toasts as the wine flowed freely. Kaylee just had to taste some of the other crew's dinners, she sampled Inara's duck, and Wash's roast, and she was about to snag a bite of Jayne's steak when he warned her. "Might wanna save some room there Kaylee for the dessert, know how you love sweets." 

She cooed, "Everything is so good" She got up to kiss his cheek. 

"Thank you Jayne for this dress and the great meal" Jayne blushed slightly when everyone joined in Kaylee's toast. 

Dessert was also a big success, Kaylee moaned through her chocolate silk pie, Wash asked Zoe "Is it me or is it getting hot in here?" 

Simon teasingly nudged her "Should I be getting jealous?" 

Book offered to clean up while Simon alluded to a surprise. He led everyone to the catwalk above the darkened cargo bay. He pushed a control button, the lights had been covered with darkened wood, starts cut out to simulate the sky and add softened light. Another button lit small twinkling Christmas lights they had found in storage and Kaylee's bunk. 

"Just a little atmosphere" Simon said as Kaylee and River oohhed and ahhed over the affect. The last button pushed started music playing. Simon asked Kaylee to dance, they all started down the stairs. Jayne held River back waiting till the other three couples were dancing downstairs. 

"Don't you want to dance?" River asked. 

"Just want a minute alone with you." Jayne said nervously clearing his throat. "You look so beautiful tonight cept something's missing." He said looking her over. 

River checked herself over, "Nothing's missing, but underwear." She stated assuredly 

Jayne smiled "Really?" He started to lift the hem of her dress, she swatted it away. 

"Show you later" She said with a sly smile. 

Jayne slipped his hand into his jacket pocket, pulling out the wrapped box. "Think this is what's missin." He said handing her the box. 

"For me? Not my birthday yet." She ripped the paper off, opening the box. She looked at Jayne wonderment in her eyes. "For me?" 

"Coarse for you." 

"It's...It's perfect" she whispered. 

Jayne took the pendant from her, pointing its features out. "See, the onyx is the Black, the diamonds are the stars, know how ya like the Black" He placed it around her neck. 

"You bought me jewelry." She said amazed. 

"You're my girl, aint'cha?" Jayne said sweetly 

She wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him down into a hot, deep kiss; He pulled her tighter to him. When he pulled away River laughed lightly, searching his pockets for a handkerchief "Got lipstick" She told him as she found the handkerchief and started wiping around his lips. He just stared lovingly into her eyes 

"Want to be in your arms all night." She told him, fingering her new pendant. 

Jayne looked at the dancing couples below. "Don't think this crowd would notice if you were." 

"Let's dance. I feel like a princess." River swirled her skirt. 

"Whatever you want." Jayne said 

"Whatever?" River asked 

"We're still waiting." Jayne told her 

"Killjoy" she laughed and went down the stairs to join the others. 

A few dances later Kaylee took a break to get a drink, Simon went over to Jayne tapping his shoulder "May I cut in?" he asked politely. Jayne let him and went over to talk to Zoe and Kaylee. 

"You really do look so grown-up" Simon told his sister as he led her around. 

"I really am, no one see's except Jayne, and maybe now the Captain." 

Simon sighed. "I've missed so much" 

River told him "You saved me Simon, made me well, whole. I can take care of myself, leave you more time for Kaylee." 

"Looks like" he said somewhat sadly. He saw her pendant. 

"Where did this come from?" He held the pendant in his hand. "Are those real diamonds? I didn't think Inara had any diamonds." 

River beamed "It's mine. A present from Jayne." 

Simon seemed stunned. "River, it's very expensive, it's not proper to accept such a lavish gift so soon. Why would he."? 

River stepped from his arms. "I'm his girl, you better stop fantasizing that it's nothing, it's something, something special." She said somewhat angrily Simon glanced over at Jayne who was looking at them worriedly. "I think I'm beginning to understand." He said despondently 

"About time, you should get back to Kaylee." River said They both headed towards a table with drinks on it. 

Only Inara and Mal were still dancing, swaying slowly, eyes closed. Jayne offered River a sip of his drink; Kaylee noticed the pendant right away. 

"Ooohh, so sparkly. Are those..? Jayne that's so romantic, they look like stars." Kaylee said as Zoe came over to inspect it. "It's spectacular Jayne, How bout a spin?" Zoe said with a smile. 

"What?" Wash said looking at Jayne. 

"You're not gonna hurt me, are you?" Jayne said not sure if he heard correctly. Zoe raised an eyebrow in question. 

"Well I did buy you a slinky dress"' He smiled jokingly at her 

"I'd like to thank you for that." Zoe explained 

Wash piped in "Guess a dance is okay, but just one." Jayne led Zoe out for a dance. 

"This is kinda weird." He barely touched her. 

"Don't be shy, Jayne, said I wasn't gonna hurt you" 

He relaxed a little. "Ya know you look sexy as hell in that dress." 

She smiled at him, "Nice to know I've still got it." 

"Wash is a lucky man." Jayne said 

"Nice of you to say so Jayne, looks like River could be pretty lucky too." Zoe said sincerely 

Jayne stared at Zoe trying to judge her mood. "If you mean that.. That would mean a lot to me. And River" he added. 

Zoe laughed, "She don't care what I think, but I do mean it and what you did for Mal and Inara, Don't know if he thanked you but I will. Been worried he'd never let her in." 

"I didn't have anything to do with that." Jayne told her 

"Jayne, Nara told me it was your suggestion, told me River's determination to be with you gave her the push to make it happen. Look at them, that's all I ever wanted for Mal. A chance to be happy." Zoe said a little misty-eyed. 

Jayne looked at the other couple still swaying on the floor. "It is a sight, ain't it?" 

"That it is." Zoe agreed. Zoe felt a tap on her shoulder, it was River cutting in. 

"Thanks for the dance Jayne, you did good." Zoe said as she left to find her husband. 

"Thanks, Zoe." Jayne said as he took River in his arms and danced off. 

One by one the couples retired. First Kaylee had dragged Simon off the floor, pulling him behind her as they headed towards her bunk. Inara had been whispering in Mal's ear as they clung to each other on the makeshift dance floor. He suddenly threw her over his shoulder and carried her off to her shuttle, Inara laughing and waving to the last two couples. Zoe finally persuaded Wash to leave, promising him she would wear the dress on his birthday. They said good night to River and Jayne. 

Jayne suggested that they go too. "Two more dances " River pleaded "Don't want this night to end." Jayne agreed. 

Much later in Jayne's bunk, River lay sleeping peacefully in his arms wearing only the pendant. He lay awake thinking things over. They had done everything but the final act and though he was determined to wait till her birthday it was getting harder and harder not to take her, she certainly didn't make things easier. He saw the absurdity in the situation. A young, beautiful girl begging him to be her first lover and here he was holding back, but not for long. He had never anticipated anything more in his entire life. 

The past couple of days had been a roller coaster of emotions, there was exhilaration, doubt, and fear and yet he was flying high. He had had an idea that had benefited them all and it had gone smooth. The usually combative, protective Zoe had thanked him for assisting Inara and Mal's getting together and he was strangely more proud of that then getting the money. 

He had changed and he knew he had. Wearing a suit, his growing respect for what Simon had done to protect his sister, his new understanding of the easy-going Wash and what he would do for the love of a strong woman. He understood the crew and Captain more in the last few months and he thought they all had more respect for him. He thought about how he wanted things settled, he wanted to share a room with River or have her have her own room, he definitively wanted a bigger bed. He wanted everyone to accept that she was his lover, especially Simon. He felt he was well on his way. River had been around for awhile yet when she decided they belonged together things happened fast. He recognized her strength of will. When she began to get better he thought her more interesting and of coarse she was always beautiful. If it had been up to him they probably would not have gotten together. 

He kissed her forehead feeling things were finally going his way. He pulled a blanket over them and drifted off to sleep. 

The next day Book had a solo breakfast, Zoe slept in while Wash dragged himself to the bridge checking things out before heading back to his bunk. By mid-morning River was up, she had gone back to her empty room and changed before coming to the mess. Zoe and Wash were having leftovers and coffee, she joined them. Book admired her pendant and recruited her and Zoe to put the cargo bay back in order. 

When they returned the rest of the crew was talking in the mess. Mal said, "There you all are, come sit down, got some business to tend to." 

Mal then proceeded to pass out the pay from Jayne and River's gambling job. There was shocked silence for a moment. 

Zoe was the first to speak. "Sir, are you sure? This doesn't seem right." Wash tried to hush Zoe, pulling his cut closer to him. 

Book thumbed through his stack "Quite generous, Captain." 

Mal ducked his head from the admiring glances "Yeah, well took 10% less for Serenity, we just laid in supplies and extra parts. Serenity's cut will keep us flyin for some time, not like we're gonna stop looking for jobs" He explained. 

"But not right away, Right Captain?" Kaylee asked holding her stash to her. "Mean, know we just had vacation and last night was the best" She stole a look at Simon who blushed. "But can't just hold on to this much money, gotta spend some of it." She pleaded 

"Kaylee, No spending your money on Serenity or parts, that's an order Dong ma?" Mal said seriously 

"Oh no, I well, Just thought this is so much, kinda like to get some to my folks, times is always hard, if we ya know found ourselves in the vicinity.." Kaylee said shyly 

"Fancy a visit? Feelin homesick Kaylee?" Mal said a little worriedly 

"Well sure would like a visit, but Serenity's my home." Kaylee said clearly 

Mal smiled that she was so loyal, "Probably doable, "River, Your birthday's comin up. Somethin you want special?" Mal asked. 

"You know what I want Captain, I want to..." Jayne quickly covered River's mouth with his hand, shaking his head. 

Simon covered his ears "Don't want to hear this." 

River removed Jayne's hand "I wasn't going to say the sex stuff, want to stay in a hotel, have cake, a real cake, present's..." Jayne nudged her "Your own room." River's eye's lit up "My own room" 

"What!" Simon said, standing up and glaring at Jayne. 

Kaylee pulled him down to his seat trying to calm him. "Tall order, see what I can do, now put that money away. Still things to be done around here." Mal said ending any further conversation. The crew dispersed to their jobs and rooms. 

A few days later Mal caught Simon in the corridor. "Doc, A few words?" 

Simon followed Mal into his bunk. "What is it Captain?" 

"How's things goin with Kaylee?" Mal asked warily 

"Excuse me?" Simon couldn't fathom where Mal might be going with this conversation. 

"Well it's just I'm thinking bout givin yer sister her own room, and was just wonderin how you feel bout Kaylee and River switchin rooms? No secret you been spending most your nights in her bunk." Mal tried to explain 

Simon was stunned " I, well it would be kind of sudden. I mean Kaylee and I ... It hasn't been that long." He stammered. 

"This a fling for you? cause I'm thinking Kaylee don't see it that way an I'm thinkin you should stay near the medlab." Mal tried to keep his temper 

"Right, but River? Her own room?" Simon seemed confused why anyone would suggest the possibility. 

"Gotta let go sometime Doc, sides I want River to have her own room in case of squabbles and such" 

"Are they arguing?" Simon said hopefully 

"Naw, just things about to get more intense tween them two, what with... uh the end of some of the Rules and don't want the two most volatile people on the ship doin any permanent damage cause they don't have neutral corners" Mal clarified. 

Simon was taken aback "You still think River is dangerous? As dangerous as Jayne?" 

"Well yeah, Don't have to be a bad thing and don't mention it to Zoe cause she thinks she's the most dangerous, would hurt her feelings." Mal warned. 

Kaylee was on cloud nine, Simon wanted her with him. She would get to move into the rooms he and River shared. River would get her own room, the one Kaylee had now. Though secrets didn't really work well with River they were going to give it a shot. The weeks before River's birthday were hectic, they made a stop on Kaylee's home planet, staying a couple of days, enjoying the hospitality and home cooking of the Frye family. Simon was well received as Kaylee's beau and the fact that she left some monetary help convinced her parents that she had made the right decision to work aboard the Firefly ship, they saw she had a good life. 

They stopped at several other planets to shop for supplies and birthday presents. Jayne and Kaylee shopped for bigger beds for River and Kaylee's new rooms. Zoe and Mal were shopping in a gun shop; Zoe was dreamily stroking a gun that would put Vera to shame. 

Mal came up behind her. "Go on, Buy it. When if not now? Probably pay for itself in future crime" 

Zoe sighed, "I know, but if I do, gotta let Wash spend just as much on his toy's. Don't know if I can live with all those dinosaurs, coarse that would be better than the cradle he was talking bout" 

Mal face showed his surprise "Cradle? Zoe, are you?" 

Zoe quickly assured him "No! No Sir, just Wash thinks this might be a good time, thinks we can do the same job on other planets, could be safe enough." 

"Huh, that ain't a bad idea, though she's still a fugie, would have to have her disguised at all times." 

Mal went over to the smaller guns hanging in a case, he tried to be casual as he said "Zoe, you know if that's what you want, a family, we'll do whatever's necessary to make it happen." 

"Sir, I think Wash and I can handle it." 

Mal blushed. "You know what I mean." He pointed at a small decorative pistol and the shopkeeper removed it and handed it to him. "I mean Doc and Kaylee, comin along in their lessons and well I'm thinkin I gotta take my own advice and trust the girl more." 

Zoe looked at the small ornate pistol in Mal's hand questioning his choice. "Sir?" 

"I think this is the perfect birthday present." Mal mused "What you think Zoe, too frou-frou?" 

Zoe smiled "No, it's the perfect first gun for a young girl, you lookin to replace me?" 

Mal looked at her to see if she was joking "Not at all, couldn't if I wanted to, you know that right?" 

Zoe said nothing.  
"Zoe you know that right? Just sayin if you want a baby I'll make every adjustment, hell we could take River across the verse to every racetrack we can find to bankroll it. Do anything ya need to make Serenity safer, or if you want we'll find a safe little planet like we had our vacation on, get a house. Can still fly, just have a home base to keep the baby safe when we're on a job." 

"You got this all planned out don't you Sir?" Zoe said mockingly 

Mal sighed "Things are changing, what's not changing is us. Start a family with Wash, or not. I'm still here for you. I understand now, Jayne, River Kaylee, Simon, You, Wash, maybe you want to feel safe, keep your loved one's safe. If that ain't on Serenity, well I can understand." 

Zoe put a sympathetic hand on Mal's shoulder "Thanks for the support Sir, but not thinking of leaving Serenity anytime soon. No decision has been made about a baby. I mean maybe someday, still gotta talk it out with Wash." 

Mal signaled for the shopkeeper that he would take the pistol. "Well just know we gotta plan if you decide." 

A week later River sat in the bridge with Wash; They were headed toward a fairly large planet called Redmond. The plan was to buy quality false I.D.'s. Wash had the coarse set and was trying to teach River card games. She went along with his lessons but was just passing time as she enjoyed the view of the stars, and talking to Wash. She paid attention long enough to win some hands and Wash was good with small talk. 

"So are you excited about turning eighteen?" he asked casually 

She looked thoughtfully at him "It's strange when I think about it. Am I really going to be different in one week? Yet I can't really be with Jayne till then cause it would be considered a crime. Yet I know that's what we do, crime." 

Wash nodded "Know what you mean, there's crime and then there's crime. One week is the same as the next out here, time constraints are so vague." 

River played with shuffling the cards. "I am excited about my birthday, after Redmond we're going to Aursirus right? Tell me about it again? She prompted him. 

Wash looked dreamily out the window. "Haven't been there since before I joined up on Serenity but it was tropical, sand, surf, perfect weather. They used to have these rooms, look like grass huts, right off the beach. You can fall asleep and wake up to the sound of the waves." 

River sighed, "That sounds perfect." 

"Yeah, can't wait to go there with Zoe." Wash sighed Both were silent contemplating the next week. 

Mal, Jayne, Book and Zoe were helping Kaylee and Simon switch River's room with Kaylee's. River had few personal possessions while Kaylee probably had the most of all the crew. Jayne removed the bunk in Kaylee's old room and began securing the new double bed to the floor in River's new room. He knew that Kaylee had purchased a variety of paints for River's birthday, telling Jayne that she should get to decorate her own room in her own way. 

Simon was supervising the changes in his room; they removed his bed to add more room for Kaylee's things. His emotions were torn, He knew that Kaylee was in love with him and he felt the same, it seemed things had changed so quickly, A lot of pressure had been relieved by River's near complete recovery, he was happy with the results of the drug combo he gave her. His relationship with Kaylee filled him with joy, she was unlike any woman he had ever known, nearly always upbeat, sweet, generous and honest, she rarely held back on her opinions. She helped him see the light side of life. He had grudgingly resigned himself that he had to accept River and Jayne's relationship. He had confronted Jayne earlier in the week threatening him if he ever hurt his sister. Jayne had just smirked and asked him what took him so long, and then Jayne tried to assure him that he would never knowingly hurt River, and if he ever did, it wouldn't be Simon that Jayne would be afraid of. Jayne then went on to tell Simon how impressed he was at Simon's dedication and love for his sister. He sounded so sincere that Simon was stunned. 

Mal sat up in bed. He was used to waking early, walking the ship first thing in the morning even before his earliest rising crew member. He looked over at the sleeping Inara smiling at the image. His heart expanded and his eye's grew damp as he thought of how meaningless things had seemed before he had let her in. He felt giddy at times, it wasn't only that she was beautiful and loving, she respected and understood him. She was a great listener and council, helping him make decisions without telling him what to do. Neither of them was prone to declarations of affection but they both understood the magnitude of their joining. 

Inara had already made the arrangements for their stay on Aursirus later in the week, they were due to land on Redmond to pick up the top-rate I.D.'s. Zoe and Jayne were to pick them up. After staying three days on Aursirus they were then headed towards another race track planning to disguise River again, they would all go for a day of fun and profit before heading to Shianla for a complete overhaul of Serenity, while Simon and Kaylee stepped up their weapons training. Their plans after that were up in the air yet Mal for once wasn't worried. 

River woke in her new room to the sound of the song Happy Birthday to You, the whole crew crowded in bringing her breakfast in bed, and wishing her the best. She cried tears of joy, stirring the same in Simon who was happy for her and so grateful for finding these people to share their lives. Wash left to begin the approach to Aursirus, the rest left Simon and Jayne to share River's birthday morning. 

Jayne gave River a big kiss, wiping the tears off her cheek gently. "Happy Birthday sweetheart, you ready for your big day?" 

She climbed out of bed pulling Simon and Jayne close to her. "This is a new beginning, my two hero's have made me whole. I love you both so much, owe you both so much. Simon you can stop worrying, everything's going to be better, believe me." She hugged her brother fiercely. 

"I'll work on that, when you say it I can almost believe it. You've come so far so fast Mei-Mei and you know I'll always be here for you." Simon said earnestly 

"We belong on Serenity, we're home now and we have love and family," She said looking into her brother's eyes. 

Simon smiled at her "I'll leave you alone with Jayne now, remember we're about to land, we have all kinds of celebrations. Can't wait to look at the sea, another first for us." He left without another word. 

River immediately jumped into Jayne's arms "I'm legal now, want to try out my new bed?" She pressed close to him kissing him passionately, a few moments later Jayne pulled her from him. "We've waited this long, think we can wait till we have the rest of the night to ourselves?" 

"No" River said petulantly trying to pull Jayne onto her bed. 

"Darlin, I'm not gonna rush this, I'm going to make it so special for ya, promise. Just don't have enough time right now." Jayne said. She reluctantly agreed. 

The crew was excited to find the rooms Inara had reserved for them were near the beach, River and Jayne's room was filled with gift baskets from the crew, Kaylee and Simon sent a basket full of fruit, Zoe and Wash sent a basket of muffins, Book sent a huge bouquet of flowers, Inara sent an assortment of candles, lotions and bath oils, and there was a bottle of champagne from Mal. 

The rooms were lush and private; everyone unpacked and had a few hours till they were due to meet for dinner and River's birthday celebration. The whole crew went on a shopping spree spending money in the nearby shops. 

Everyone showed up in new clothes, presents in hand at the restaurant that Inara had selected. The meal was sumptuous, the drink flowed freely, and there was even a band to dance to. River had her real cake and presents. She was especially touched by Mal's gift, which showed how much he had grown to trust her. They closed the place down, walking back to their rooms, shoe's off in the sand, moon shining. Jayne had a big bag full of River's gifts, when they came to the first room which was Kaylee's and Simon's, a drunk Simon tried to impart some kind of last minute advice which Kaylee quickly stopped him from embarrassing them all and drug him into their room. 

When they were finally alone in their room, Jayne emptied the bag of presents on the bed as River went over them more carefully. She took time in between to change from her party dress to a new negligee that Inara had given her. One by one she put the presents away while Jayne undressed. He had been unusually quiet and jumpy all night. He finally joined her on the bed as she thoroughly inspected Mal's gift, turning it over and over, aiming it at the lamp and pictures in the room and generally basking in the symbolism of the gift from her Captain. 

"You gonna keep that in our bed?" Jayne asked. 

"It's not loaded" River said handing to Jayne to look over, his hand dwarfed it. 

"Have ya thought of a name for her yet?" Jayne asked seriously 

River laughed. "I have the perfect name for her." 

"Really?" Jayne asked handing the gun back and beginning to stroke her arm lovingly 

"Yes, really." River exclaimed placing the gun under her pillow. She pushed at Jayne till he was no longer sitting and crawled on top of him giving him a gentle kiss. 

"You scared?" he asked her, looking deep into her eye's as his hand ran along her back. 

"No, not at all." She replied as she sensuously rubbed her body over his. 

"Nervous?" He asked, his hand sliding lower. 

Sensing his unease River asked. "No, you?" 

"A little." He admitted. "We've waited so long, don't want to disappoint ya." His voice was a little shaky as he asked her "How come yer not?" 

River kissed him soundly, stroking his cheek, still feeling his tension she answered, "I have Faith." Jayne turned the light next to the bed off, and with slightly trembling hands began to remove her negligee. 

River asked him "Don't you want to know what I named my pistol?" 

"Sure." He answered 

"Faith." 

His hands stopped what he was doing to take in the implications of her not being nervous cause she had Faith. He felt her shaking, jiggling on top of him in her attempt to keep from laughing failed and her giggles escaped. 

"Did I scare you?" she said through her laughter, effectively lightening the mood between them. 

He didn't answer but was soon laughing along with her; he pulled the last of her clothing from her quickly, rolling her over till he was over her. 

"How'd you do that?" he said still chuckling. "You know just what to say. I love you." He realized what he just admitted and stopped laughing waiting for her reaction. 

River pulled his face to her's "Know you do, Love you too." 

The End 

A/N Sorry about the last installment seemed a little rushed to me but just had to end it. Other ideas just backing up. Anyone want to add a more smutty ending go for it. 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to deementedb


End file.
